Beaten not broken
by Chocolate strawberries 123
Summary: When Sara is investigating a crime scene something goes wrong and she is attacked is she strong enough to get through it and will Catherine be at her side to help her?
1. Chapter 1 A day dream away

I stole a glance over at Catherine, god she was perfect her soft blond hair that when the sun caught it turned the blond in her hair a perfect shade of red. Her sweet caring voice and her perfect figure- you would never know she had given birth. Every one at the office thinks she is beautiful and she is. Know one ever looks at me like that I mean I don't blame them when they could look at Catherine I mean I am not ugly but I am not pretty: my lanky body makes me clumsy and I stumble over my own feet all to often; my brown hair casts a shadow over my eyes making me look even tireder than I already am; and I am nearly as anti social as Grissom and that's saying something.

Catherine looks up and sees me staring at her but I am to busy looking at her long elegant fingers to notice. "Sara"Catherine called in a mocking tone I still fail to notice her talking to me, "Sara"! She shouts i look up startled, I realise I have been staring at her I can quickly feel my face getting hotter and I know I am probably blushing.

I quickly brush my hair from behind my ears in an attempt to hide my face but it is probably to late, "sorry" I mumble" I was just thinking".

"Uh" Catherine says her face a look of disbelief. But thankfully just then Warrick and Nick walk in followed by Greg

"Hey guys" says Greg in his usual cheery voice.

"Hey Greg" said Catherine in her usual sweet voice

Greg walked over to the chair opposite Me and Catherine and sat down whilst Warrick and Nick lent against the wall.

I look down at the book I am reading in an attempt to get out of talking- not that I don't like talking to the guys it's just I am not in the mood.

Thankfully before anyone tries to talk to me Grissom walks in.

"Alright guys Nick and Catherine you have a DB over in Henderson Greg and Warrick you guys have a blood pool and a severed head over in the dessert and Sara you have a woman who was found beaten to death in her apartment."

I still don't know how some humans can be so cruel.

"Hey Sara you coming " I looked up Catherine was standing over me

"Yeah I just need to get something from my locker."

"Okay do you want me to drop you off at your crime scene I can pick you up afterwards then when you have finished collecting evidence."

My heart is beating so fast I badly wish I could stand up and hold her, kiss her but I know she would be disgusted she doesn't like woman I mean she was married for 10 years! I quickly remember I haven't answered Catherine's question she is starting to look slightly worried.

"Umm yeah sure thanks one minute"

I stand up and Catherine moves out of the way so I can leave. I walk out the door and down the corridor to the locker room.

I open my locker and pull out my sunglasses and jacket.

Then I slam the locker shut and stumble into the hallway just missing the mail cart, boy that would have been embarrassing.

I managed to make it to the parking lot without further injuring myself. I see Catherine in her car I quickly pick up my pace to a slow jog and open the door I don't want to make her wait after she offered to help me. I put my kit in the back and then climb into the front next to Catherine, she looks over at me, smiles then turns her eyes To the road as she reverses out of the parking lot.

I stare out the window watching Vegas fly by.

"You okay you seen quiet."

"Um yeah I'm just tired." It's not a lie but it is not the full truth.

I turn my head to look at her then back out the window.

A few minutes later the car slows down, the apartment building outside is rundown but was once beautiful, there was a single police officer outside talking on a radio.

I turn to face Catherine.

"Thanks for the ride."

"No problem, give me a text when you have collected all the evidence."

"Thanks again Catherine."

I step out the car awkwardly and shut the door then I open the back door grab my kit and gently shut that door too with a click.

"No problem" whispers Catherine as she watches Sara stride up to the officer.

I stride over to the officer then turn around and watch Catherine drive off, when she is out of sight I turn back to face the officer.

"Okay the victims name is Lucy Swift landlord said he stopped by to fix the victims boiler when she didn't answer he let himself in, He saw the her body he could tell she was dead so he walked back out then called us, we cleared the scene."

"Okay thanks I can take it from here" I say as I stare at her door it looks so normal. Apart from the scratches around the lock, forced entry.

"Hey I just got called out will you be okay for a few hours."

"Sure whatever" I say to the police officer though I wasn't really listening I was focused on a piece of fabric stuck to the door frame.

I had been at the scene for 1 hour and I was nearly done I was just finishing of tagging the evidence when the door burst open.


	2. Chapter 2- helpless

A man dressed in a white t-shirt, blue hoodie and jeans stood at the door but what caused sweat to trickle down my face and my knees to go weak was the bat he was holding in his hand covered in blood the weapon that killed the woman was a bat but I hadn't found one. I think I know why. I slowly stand up.

"You can't be here this is a crime scene, what do you want. I think I already know though and if I am correct I have no chance. Oh god oh god, procedure what is the god dam procedure for something like this, I think desperately"

He takes a step forward I try to step back but I trip over the side of my case and fall over on my ankle I inhale a sharp breath and grab my ankle in pain and I can feel it throbbing I had probably twisted it.

He is coming towards me I panic and try to grab my gun but before I can even get it out my belt he is on top of me hitting me with what I guess is the bat .The last thing I can remember before it went black was pain.

CATHERINE'S POV

Sara hadn't called or texted but she was probably knee deep in evidence. I smile as I remember a case from a few years back when Sara had literally been knee deep in evidence at a recycling company.

I had collected all the evidence from mine and nicks crime scene, Nick was taking it back to the lab then we are planning to go out for ice cream maybe Sara will want to come too, I have to remember to ask her.

As I pull into the apartment car park I instantly feel something wrong, the police car was gone and there was no sign of an officer, Also the door was open. I quickly get out the car and run over to the open door my breathing increases and I start to feel an awful feeling in the pit of my stomach.

I run up the stairs in recorded time I run down the corridor and the sight is enough to make me throw up.


	3. Chapter 3- hanging on by a thread

I looked through the hole in the door and saw Sara lying on her side blood is trickling Out of her nose and the corner of her mouth her shirt is raised slightly and her stomach is blue and black so is her face and arms her eyes are closed and I start to feel dizzy. I kick the door out of my way and run over to her I skid on my knees to her side. I can feel my knees burning from skidding on the carpet but I don't care all I care about is Sara that is all I will ever care about.

I brush her hair out of her face, the ends are covered in blood from her nose I pat my fingers over her neck trying to find a pulse I stop and press my fingers harder into her neck OH THANK GOD I can feel a pulse it is barley there but she is not dead and that is all I care about right now. I quickly pull my phone out and call 911

"Hello what is you're emergency."

"My friend is a CSI she has been attacked she is unconscious and her pulse is really weak. oh god hurry up."

Someone is being dispatched as we speak they will be there in three minutes hold on.

I hang up and throw my phone somewhere behind me

"Sara" "Sara" "if you can hear me please please just let me know."

I start to cry tears overflow from my eyes I try to stop them but it is no longer in my control.

"Cath-erine I look down shocked

"Sara" "oh thank god" "stay awake keep talking you don't have to open your eyes." I didn't know how Sara was conscious with all the damage done to her I don't even want to think about how much pain she is in.

"Catherine I don't I can't"

"Sara what are you saying."

"I can't -feel my -legs."

My eyes grow larger I can't breath I am shocked, that can't be right she is probably just too bruised and beaten to feel them. I try to reason but I couldn't shake what she had said from my head. I grab her hand. It was as cold as ice.

"Sara it will be alright what ever happens I will be here for you I will always be here for you I swear."

I felt a weak hand squeeze mine before four paramedics rush through the door frame, the door was in 1000s of pieces, shards were scattered around near the door frame.

"Mam move so we can do are job."

I shakily step back and watch them ask her questions like what her name is and how old she is. I was shaking with fear I thought I might throw up. I was focusing on her face it reminded me I can't become weak now Sara needed me.

I kept hearing the paramedics shouting words at each other.

"We need to stabilise her."

"Quick put her on the gurney."

I watched in pain as she was loaded onto the gurney and rushed out he room leaving me and a young paramedic alone.

"Mam did she say anything to you."

"Yes she umm said but I can't umm oh god"

"Mam deep breathes what did she say."

"She said she couldn't feel her legs."

"I thought it might be the case."

By this point my whole body was shaking with fear as I ran out the room i needed to go with her.

I ran outside and over to the ambulance. "I need to go with her."

"Get in shouted a paramedic who was trying to put a IV line into Sara.

Once inside the ambulance I reach for my phone I am so glad I remembered to pick it up. I dialed Grissoms number

"Oh hey Catherine you okay how is the cri-

"Shut up and listen" I yell

"Catherine what's wrong are you hurt."

"It's not me."

Well who els... Oh god Sara?!

"Gil I am so sorry I went over to pick her up, the police officer was gone and when I got upstairs I found her she has been beaten she was barely alive ."

I glanced over at Sara.

"Gil we are on our way to dessert palms meet me there please hurry.

I hang up and look over at Sara she looks so vulnerable I hate seeing her like this.

Once we got to the hospital it was manic doctors shoved me out the way and wheeled Sara straight to surgery, she was still unconscious and had died in the ambulance but the paramedics had managed to revive her. Once Sara disappeared into surgery I didn't quite know what to do, I went over to the nurses station and told them I was with Sara Sidle she gave me some forms to fill out.

I sat down in an uncomfortable hospital chair and started to fill out the forms.

Just as I was finishing the form I heard the door open and the teams voices shouting at a nurse about Sara's condition.

I can only guess the nurses were not that helpful because a minute later the whole team walked through the door into the waiting room with me, and they all looked pissed off but they mainly looked sad and worried also slightly angry about how Sara managed to end up here.

I slowly stood up I could see Greg had been crying his eyes were glazed over and his eyes were red and puffy. No one said a word they just stared at me.

Greg's voice broke the silence as he croaked out "what happened."

I looked up at them " I dropped Sara off at the crime scene and told her to text me when she had finished collecting evidence- she never texted so after me and Nick finished at our scene I went to pick her up, I figured she was so focused on the case she forgot you know how Sara is." I smiled a ghost of a smile before continuing.

"As soon as I got there I knew something was wrong."

"Wrong how?" Interrupted Grissom

"Well the police car was gone and there was no sign of an officer and the front door was open."

Before I continued everyone sat down in the chairs in the waiting room.

"I ran upstairs and when I got there I just it was" I took a deep breath. Nick patted my knee in a friendly gesture and smiled a reassuring smile.

I smiled back then continued.

When I got to the door it was in pieces all over the floor, someone had kicked it in. Inside Sara was lying on her side her nose was bleeding and there was blood trickling out of her mouth.

Her shirt was slightly raised her whole stomach was black and blue so were her arms and face.

She was also unconscious.

"Oh god" Greg whispered he looked like he might throw up, warrick looked concerned and angry, Nick was trying to be strong for everyone but he was worried about Sara. Brass looked solemn and Grissom well he looked like he normally did but he was probably crying on the inside.

I continued talking "She woke up after I started talking to her."

"What did she say?" Asked Jim

"She said my name and just something I couldn't understand."

I hated not being truthful to the team but I didn't want to worry them.

We all sat in silence for two hours after I told them about Sara, most of them lost in thought only moving to go get coffee.

After 3 hours a doctor dressed in scrubs came out of the door "family of Sara Sidle"

"Yes that's us said Grissom calmly."

" I have some bad news."


	4. Chapter 4- holding it together

"First of all I have to warn you Sara is still not out of the woods there is a 50/50 chance she might not make it through the night."

I feel sick Sara had to be okay she just had too.

Grissom looked worried we all did

Nick rubbed his forehead then asked the doctor "what are the extent of her injuries."

The doctor continued "Sara sustained 4 broken ribs, a sprained wrist, a twisted ankle and bruising covering 80% of her body she also had a lot of internal bleeding which is why we took her to surgery.

I feel ill I slowly reach behind me till I find the edge of my seat then sit down I feel like I can't breath, then I remember what Sara said when I found her.

I look up " doctor when I found Sara she said she couldn't well she said she couldn't feel her legs. Was that because of all the bruising"

Everyone looked at me shock covering their faces then concern

Grissom turned to face me then the doctor.

Everyone's eyes were on the doctor waiting for him to answer.

"I'm sorry but Sara also broke part of her spine."

Warrick stood up quickly "what does that mean for Sara?" he was angry

Everyone looked back at the doctor waiting for him to tell us what we already know deep down.

"It means Sara will be permanently paralysed from the waist down I'm so sorry but she can have some visitors in about half a hour, but she is in a medically induced coma at the moment to let her body recover.

The doctor left, everyone looked at each other, each of us understanding how we all feel.

I feel like screaming how dare that bastard hurt Sara, she is so independent this is going to kill her.

Warrick was the first one to be able to speak "Sara's going to need all of us when she wakes up and she can't live on her own for a while one of us needs to keep an eye on her."

"I know Sara isn't going to take the news well."

"Of course she isn't." I snap

Nick looked shocked

"Oh Nick I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap like that I am just so damn worried."

"It's okay Catherine we all are." Said Nick

Brass cleared his throat and everyone looked at him "guys there is no use all of us sitting here Sara will not be awake for another ten hours we need to process the crime scene that turned into another crime scene?" He said with a perplexed look on his face.

"Yeah your right" said Nick me and Warrick will go process the crime scenes."

"I'll go to" said Greg his voice laced with sadness and determination

"You sure Greg?" Said Nick

"Yeah I need to help."

"Okay let's go."

I look at my watch it had been 30 minutes and just as I was going to look for a nurse the doctor came back.

You can see Sara now but I have to warn you she is pretty banged up.

"I saw her lying on a cold floor bleeding barely hanging on scared for her life I can handle it." I say coldly

"Catherine" said Grissom in a warning but caring tone

"Your right I'm sorry" I mutter to the doctor.

"That's okay"

We followed the doctor to Sara's room just as we were about to go in Grissom put his hand on my shoulder I turn to look at him.

"You go in you need to be alone with Sara I will join you in half an hour."

I smile gratefully at him. Then pushed open the door and I froze she looked so small so vulnerable I wipe away a tear from my cheek

"hold it together for Sara" I mutter

I walk over to the bed and take her hand in mine, it's so cold

I sigh and sit down in a chair never letting go of her hand

"I'm so sorry Sara, this was not suppose to happen to you you don't deserve this but I will not forget my promise I will always be here for you I know your life is never going to be the same but I will be here to help you every step of the way." I say stroking her hand, it is so soft.

I sit back in the chair the events of today starting to catch up with me I close my eyes and drift off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5 - storm on the horizon

Authors note - thank you guys so much for leaving reviews and reading if you guys want to see something specific in the next few chapters inbox me or leave a review thank you hope you guys enjoy this chapter :)

Sara's POV

Everything is dark I am really confused slowly I remember what happened at the crime scene, I can't remember much except the man with the bat and pain I also remember being scared wanting nothing more than to be with Catherine and being safe. I sigh - which is a mistake it hurts like hell.

My body aches every time I breath It feels like every bone in my body is broken. Thankfully I am probably on some really strong pain medication so I can't feel my legs they must be pretty bruised.

I open my eyes letting them adjust to the bright hospital lights i can smell the hospital it smells of bleach and sickness I wrinkle my noise in disgust I hate hospitals I saw too many of them as a kid. I can see someone in the chair next to me I think they are asleep but I can't make out who they are.

I move my head to try to see who it is but it causes my head to spin and sends a shooting pain to my head.

I sharply inhale in pain, which causes the person next to me to stir they sit up and look over at me.

It's Catherine. She stares at me with sad eyes. She looks like she has been crying.

"Cath-erine." I say with tears in my eyes

"Sshh it's all going to be okay everything will be okay."

A tear escapes from my eye she gently brushes it away with the back of her thumb.

She then tucked a piece of loose hair from my face behind my ear. Then she reached over and pushed the call button next to me then pulled her chair closer to me.

She takes my hand and traces patterns on my palm to try and calm me down until the nurse came.

About thirty seconds later a nurse came hurrying in she looked about 30 with a caring face.

Hello miss Sidle my name is Becky I am your main nurse. I will just go get a doctor okay?

I gently nod and Catherine squeezes my hand.

I am so confused I have no idea what time it is or how long I have been here. I hate being so confused and disoriented.

A few minutes later a doctor who looked about 45 came in he looked serious but also caring.

"Hello miss Sidle my name is doctor Phillip I have been monitoring your progress over the last few days, I know you must have a lot of questions so let me fill you in.

You came here 13 days ago."

I quickly turn to face Catherine waiting for her to confirm what the doctor said she gave a small nod. I turned to face the doctor again.

"You had been attacked at a crime scene and you were beaten with a bat do you remember?"

I squeeze my eyes shut trying to stop my tears from falling I nod again with my eyes still shut.

Okay you sustained 4 broken ribs a twisted ankle a sprained wrist and bruising covering 80% of your body.

I started to cry which only caused my body to hurt Catherine gently held me and helped me sit up then she helped me take a sip of water to calm me down. When I had finished crying and was calm she gently let go of me and sat down but she never let go of my hand.

I looked up, the doctor was still there I saw him glancing over at Catherine communicating with his eyes then he nodded at her. I turned to face her too. She swivelled round in her chair so she was completely facing me then took both my hands in hers I looked up at her confused. "Sara there is something else but you have to stay calm I know it will be hard and upsetting but I will be here for you okay."

I start to hyperventilate I am really worried now dread growing in the pit of my stomach. I can tell it is really bad but I have no idea what it could be.

She took a deep breath "He also broke the bottom part of you spine which means you will be permanently paralysed from the waist down I am so sorry Sara."

I can't breath I drop Catherine's hands and turn to face the door.

"GET OUT." I yell

"Sara please" begged Catherine

"Get out now" I yell at them

The doctor quickly walks out the room Catherine stands up then looks over at me

"Get out" I yell

She looks over at me pain covering her face then walks out.

I am left all alone I can't keep it together and I start to cry sobs wracking my body which causes pain to shoot through my body. Except my legs the very place I want to be able to feel. I don't care if all I ever feel in my legs is pain I just want to be able to feel them but I know I will never be able to feel them and I feel like I no longer have a purpose. I cant be paralysed I will loose my job and my friends and I will never be able to be independent again I cry for hours until I fall asleep from exhaustion.


	6. Chapter 6 - sticks n stones

Authors note - hey guys hope you are enjoying the story I tried to make this chapter longer like you guys asked for I really appreciate your reviews they make me very happy :) if you would like to see something specific in the next few chapters leave a review hope you enjoy xxx

Chapter 5

Greg's POV 2 months after Sara's attack

I look over at all the evidence on the table from Sara's case the crime scene still haunts me there was blood everywhere and everything was broken you could tell Sara had tried to put up a fight.

I rub my face and sigh we have no evidence to catch this guy the only way to catch him would be to find the bat or have Sara identify this bastard but that was not going to happen Sara isn't talking to anyone not even Catherine so our only option is to find the bat but we have no idea where it is, that bastard could have already destroyed it by now.

Everyone in the lab has been off these last two months especially Catherine she sat with Sara everyday whilst she was unconscious and now Sara isn't letting Catherine see her everyone knows it's killing her inside but instead of talking about it she is throwing herself into Sara's case: pulling overtime, not going for her breaks and she forgets to eat if one of us doesn't remind her.

Sara isn't doing well at all. The hospital says they have even put her on suicide watch because of how depressed she has been apparently she has been refusing food and water and won't talk to anyone.

I am really worried about her she was such a strong independent woman and now she is going to be confined to a wheelchair for the rest of her life, having to depend on other people to help her, and we all know that Sara hates having to depend on other people.

Just then I hear the door open I look up it's Catherine, she looks awful her eyes have lost their sparkle, her hair is a mess and she has bags under her eyes from staying up all night worrying.

"Hey Catherine any new evidence?" I ask hopefully

"No" she replies

I hate seeing her like this she is so lifeless it's kinda scary. Catherine walks around the table looking at all the evidence then walks out the door again seconds later I hear someone punch a wall and then crying.

I walk out of the layout room and see Catherine on the floor with her head in her hands crying I walk over to her and crouch down so I am eye level with her then I pull her into a gentle hug trying not to alarm her. She leans into me and starts crying even more I hold her until she stops crying then I feel her pull away her.

"Catherine what's going on?" I ask

"Sara is in hospital." She says it like I am stupid

"Yes but I am starting to get the feeling there is something more than that going on what's really upsetting you."

She stares up at me her eyes puffy and red from crying.

"I love her." Said Catherine simply then she started crying again.

"Ssshh Catherine it's okay."

"No it's not" she said between sobs

"Why?" I ask

"Because she hates me." Sobbed Catherine

"Sara doesn't hate you she just needs sometime to get use to her new situation it's going to be hard on her." I say calmly, trying not to upset Catherine more.

I feel Catherine nod and I gently help her up and walk her to her office I guide her over to the sofa then I grab a blanket and place it over her.

She lies down and her eyes shut and within minutes she is sound asleep.

I look over at her to check she is definitely asleep then I draw her office blinds, walk out of her office and shut the door.

I tell Grissom I need to go and will be back later then I get in my car and drive to the hospital I understand Sara has all the right in the world to be sad but she is gonna have to let us help her sooner or later and the sooner the better.

I walk up to the hospital desk

"Hello I am looking for Sara sidle" I ask the lady at reception politely

She types something into her computer

"Sorry Sara has said she doesn't want any visitors."

"Please Sara is my best friend and once she leaves this hospital I am going to be taking care of her along side her other friends we are all worried about her and I think If I can get through to her she might feel better, please just let me see her."I say desperately

The nurse looks at me then back at her computer

"She is in room 304 but I wasn't the one who told you."

"Thank you so much" I say excitedly

"For what?" Then she winks at me and goes back to typing

I walk through the hospital until I come to room 304 I look through the window and see Sara sat up crying. My heart aches seeing her in so much pain. I open the door slowly, walk in and sit down in the chair next to her bed.

I slowly reach over and stroke her arm she jumps at the contact then looks over at me her eyes full of pain and tears.

"Greg please leave me alone." Sara begged

"No Sara you are not going to get better shutting us all out and crying by yourself in a hospital room." I try to reason with her.

" I stand up from the chair and move so I am sitting on the edge of her bed she looks up at me confused."

I take her hand and stare right into her eyes " Sara we are all really worried about you Catherine is especially worried; she isn't eating, she doesn't talk, she doesn't sleep, she doesn't go home, earlier she had a breakdown in the corridor she punched a wall then started crying and shouting.

"Is she okay now?" Sara asked worried

"She was so exhausted she fell asleep on her sofa."

Sara looked down at her lap and sighed

"Catherine thinks you hate her." I say trying to get Sara to keep talking

Sara's head shot up and she turned to face me

"she does?, why?"

"Sara you probably don't know this but when you were in a coma Catherine never left your side she only left for one hour a day to freshen up and change clothes then she came rushing back to sit with you she was worried you would wake up on your own and not know what was going on, she cares for you more than you realise and when you kicked her out she thought it was because you hated her, she has been really struggling these last two months and so have you I think it would help you both if you let Catherine come visit you later."

"I'm sorry." Sara started to cry again

I suddenly felt bad for making Sara cry

"Sara we are not blaming you at all we know how hard this must be but you can't shut us out." I say still holding her hand

"I just don't want Catherine to see me like this." She said indicating to all the wires and her lifeless legs."

"Why? Catherine isn't going to judge you." I say

"I love her Greg." She said quietly

"I know" I say smiling slightly

"How?" She asked looking up at me

"I see the way you two look at each other I fact me and Warrick already have made a bet on when you to are going to hook up."

Sara let out a small laugh

"Thanks Greg" she said looking me in the eyes for the first time

"No prob" I say with a smirk

"Tell Catherine I don't hate her." She said

"You can tell her yourself when she visits you later."I say

Sara only nodded

"So Sara how have you been holding up the nurses said you haven't been eating." I say cautiously I don't want to set her off and loose her trust.

" I have been to worried to eat." She said in a small voice I know it must have been hard on her to admit that.

"Why" I ask

"I'm scared after I leave here I will loose my friends, I will have to quit my job, move house and I will have no purpose anymore." She said tears starting to gather in her eyes again.

"Sara when you leave here Catherine has already said you can live with her and we will all still be here for you and as long as you still want your job Grissom says you can keep it there will just be a few restrictions on what you can do but you can still go into the field.

"Really?" Said Sara her eyes filling with excitement

"Yeah as soon as you get better."

"When can I leave" said Sara eagerly

I laughed at her excitement " not for at least another month."

"But that's like forever." Moaned Sara with a pout

"Stop being such a kid you have to have some physical therapy to help strengthen your muscles so that your transition will be easier you can't leave until you have completed it."

Sara sighed "fine but it's seriously boring here."

I grinned "well I could go call Catherine and ask her to come over now."

"I would like that said Sara happily."

Just then a nurse walked in Sara beamed at her

"hello nurse Becky" Sara said in her happiest voice

The nurses eyes widened

"Errrrr, hello?"

I chuckled at her reaction to Sara smiling after she checked Sara's wires she walked past me and whispered "what ever you have done thank you" then she walked out.

Sara and I burst out laughing

" Sara I am going to go call Catherine okay I will be back in a minute."

"Okay sure" said Sara with a smile

I walked out the room, pulled out my phone then called Catherine .

"Hey Catherine it's Greg"

"Greg thank you for earlier" replied Catherine

"Don't mention it, the reason I called was because I am at the hospital and Sara wants to speak to you."

"I heard Catherine inhale sharply then the line went dead.


	7. Chapter 7 - How Sara sidle broke

Chapter 7

Catherine's POV

I hung up the phone I was so shocked did Sara really want to see me?

I was frozen on the spot for a few seconds until what Greg said sank in I couldn't help but feel overwhelmingly happy but also really nervous I wondered what she wanted to talk about but I guess I will find soon find out. I ran out the room and down the corridor and into the parking lot not caring about the look the lab techs gave me, i jumped into my car and pulled out the parking lot just missing hodges car. I remembered the last time me and Sara drove together it was the day of her accident, I tried to shake that memory out of my head and focus on the fact Sara wanted to see me.

Once I reached the hospital car park I jumped out of the car and ran into the hospital by the time I reached the front desk I was out of breath.

"I need to see Sara sidle." Was all I could manage to say

"Catherine willows?" Asked the nurse after looking down at her computer

"Yes that's me" I say quickly

"Okay she is in room 304" said the nurse smiling

" thanks!" I yelled over my shoulder as I ran off down the corridor to find room 304

I run down the corridor as fast as I can until I reach room 304 inside I saw Greg talking to Sara and rubbing her back trying to stop her from crying I feel sick I hate this whole situation I hate that bastard that made Sara feel this way and we still haven't caught him.

I take a deep breath and knock on the door I see Greg's head shoot up and our eyes meet. He gave me a relived smile I guess he thought I wasn't coming I look over at Sara lying in the hospital bed she is covered in a thin blanket and has wires sticking out from either side of her, her hair is covering her face but her arms are visible and I can see how pale she is and she still has bruises covering them. I open the door and walk in, Greg stood up.

"Sara I will be back later okay." He said he shot me a comforting smile then he left I sat down in the chair Greg had been sitting in.

Neither of us said a word for a few minutes I could tell Sara was embarrassed and ashamed of her condition because she never looked up at me. After a few minutes Sara finally said something.

"I don't hate you." Was all Sara said

"I don't hate you either." Was all I could think of to reply

"I am sorry Catherine" muttered Sara sadly

I could tell she was trying not to cry I moved out of the uncomfortable hospital chair and sat next to her on the bed I took her cold hands in mine and tried to make her look into my eyes - she had such beautiful eyes.

Sara looked up I struggled not to look shocked her eye was still swollen and blue and her face was covered in cuts also she looked so pale and tired but she was still the most beautiful person I have ever seen.

"Sara don't you think for a minute that any of this was your fault it was all that bastards fault please don't be ashamed of what he did to you we understand completely why you shut us out and I would have done the same I know how independent you are and how hard all of this has been but I will help you through it and so will the team because we love you. I love you ."

That was the moment Sara sidle broke. she started crying she buried her face into my shoulder and cried I didn't mind one bit I was just glad she now has me instead of a pillow to share her fear and pain with.

After 20 minutes of Sara crying into my shoulder and me stroking her back she pulled away and looked straight into my eyes.

"I love you Catherine" she said her eyes sad but hopeful

My heart stopped did Sara just say she loved me I had always had a special place in my heart for Sara but I never quite knew what if was but now I know.

"And I love you too Sara" I said with a huge grin

I pulled her small body into a hug trying to avoid the wires but it was slightly tricky we lay together for awhile just being together made us both feel safe and content after that I realised it was 6 o'clock I looked over at Sara and saw she had her eyes closed she looked so peaceful I didn't want to disturb her so I gently sat up and made my way to the door just as I was about to leave I heard Sara's voice

"Don't leave"

I looked over at her she was slightly flushed and had a beautiful glow to her face that wasn't there before I made my way back over to the bed and lay down I felt Sara wrap her arms around me and I did the same and that is how Greg found us the next morning.


End file.
